Violets and Blades
by ArmyWife22079
Summary: A new student ends up in Orange Star High School, and with her some strange things start happening in Satan city.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or Sailor Moon.

Thank you Steph and Kait for all your help!

* * *

For once he wasn't late, but then again, Gohan Son didn't have to rush due to some emergency. Although, Videl still gave him that unnerving glare of doom of hers as he shuffled by to take his seat. Why couldn't the highly esteemed teen just let his secrets lie where they were?

Ever since the school year started (and his first real school experience at that), the tall, spiky-haired, half-human youth had been on the receiving end of "The Hercules Satan's" daughter's hostility. On top of that, he had done nothing wrong—that is, nothing other than try to make her life easier while being a vigilante and in her words 'doing her job'.

Although it was slightly amusing, he was also terrified on what would happen if she found out—what repercussions it would cause for his family. As he sat down in his seat he ignored the glare as always. All Gohan had ever done was be nice to her and try to befriend the girl. So far, no luck in that department. The bell rang and the teacher made a slight cough.

"All right class. I know this is highly unusual, but we have a new student today. She just moved here from out of country." Here he paused as he waved the student in. "This is Miss Hotaru Tomoe. Care to say a few things about yourself?"

A girl walked in. She was on the shorter side, maybe a bit shorter than Videl; wearing a long-sleeved black dress which came down mid-thigh with black leggings and black leather ankle boots, she had a brown and white scarf hanging around her neck much like a bandanna. Hotaru's head hung down as if she was embarrassed and she took a steadying breath, but Gohan's enhanced hearing could hear the rapid pace of her heart. She was nervous.

As the girl looked up, Gohan was struck on how salient her features were: violet-black hair to her shoulders in an asymmetrical bob with straight bangs; an oval face with bright deep violet eyes that looked almost black; a small kitten nose; small pink lips.

"Hello, I am Hotaru. I just moved here from Juuban." Gohan blinked that was a long distance away. "I like poetry, music, and technology. I also have a silver and black tabby cat named Titan." Her voice was small and he doubted most of the class had heard her. A light pink blush dusted her cheeks as several snicker and insults were thrown her way.

"Please Miss Tomoe, find an empty seat," the only adult in the room told the new girl. Sighing, she took a deep breath and slowly walked up the stairs, finding an empty seat in the back among the shadows.

Something was odd about Hotaru; Gohan could feel it in his gut. Reaching out with his Ki, the Demi- Saiyian not only discovered her ki wasn't human, but also non-hostile and non-malevolent. It was powerful though. What he couldn't understand was how a small, lithe girl like her could have so much energy without any kind of muscular mass. Another strange thing was that it also felt blocked…

* * *

At lunch, Gohan saw the quiet girl eating on the roof, taking very small bites of a rice ball. Her bento, he took note, was still filled with food. Walking up to Hotaru, who seemed to be deep in thought, he cleared his throat. At the sudden sound, the small brunette jumped and her head whipped around.

"Hi," he said awkwardly, "I'm Gohan. If you need help learning your way around the school or city," he paused for a second, seeing her dubious look, "That's if you want me to, of course; the offer is there."

Hotaru's scrutinizing gaze lifted as she smiled. "I would like that. Thank you."

"Is…Is everything alright? You've hardly touched any of your lunch and Gym is next—the teacher is a real task master." Hotaru blinked at the comment. "Oh, well I guess I'm just nervous; I am not that athletic. Do you know what we are doing in class?" Gohan smiled slightly at her answer.

"The first day is always hard, I was the new kid earlier this year." He sat down next the tiny girl. "Don't be surprised if a muscle-bound blond either comes on to you or teases you; Sharpner can be a real jerk. Eresa isn't that bad, although she likes to gossip and is extremely persuasive and overly friendly. And then there's Videl…" He trailed off with a sheepish sigh. "I don't know what I did but she doesn't seem to like me much... Hmm, Angela is a master of blackmail, avoid her at all cost."

Hotaru listened with rapt attention. Even if he had an odd aura, it calmed her nonetheless. "As for gym class, we just started basketball yesterday." She noticed a slight wince, but didn't comment.

The bell rang, and the two looked up. "I guess we should get going, right Gohan?" she asked with a tilt of her head. "Er, yeah." He stood and held out his hand to help her up. Hotaru took his hand, the pair becoming still as they both felt like an electric charge that was more comforting rather than a shock. Both blinked in confusion as they lightly blushed.

* * *

Gohan showed Hotaru the way to the locker rooms to get changed. Once the young Sailor Scout entered the room she realized that they didn't have a set gym uniform. Although, she really should have expected it by the loose dress code of the school. Oh well, at least she had her traditional gym outfit: one white long sleeved sweatshirt, one side slipping the shoulder to reveal a white sports tank top underneath, emerald green spandex short shorts with green legwarmers, and a pair of standard tennis shoes. By the looks she was getting this was going to be a bit awkward as she walked out of the locker room.

'_Well, this is unexpected,'_ she thought as she scanned the room for the only person who even attempted to talk to her during the day. When Hotaru's eyes fell upon Gohan she nearly did a double-take. Why he chose to hide his muscles she would never know, but a frown graced her face as she spotted a girl she recognized from television standing in front of him. Videl Satan. Gohan had his hands up in sign of surrender and a look of panic on his face. On his other side, there was a muscle-bound, long-haired blond doing nothing but giving what looked like snide remarks. As she got closer, she found out she was right about the slightly rude comments, although they sounded more like good natured teasing rather than anything truly mean. There was also another blonde; she had short, curly hair and was trying to calm the irate girl down.

Hotaru paused nearby the group. "Umm, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" The three looked at the new girl curiously, while Gohan sighed in relief.

"Oh, no I am SO glad you are here!" the perky blonde said exuberantly. She grabbed Hotaru's hand and pretty much yanked her shoulder out of its socket while dragging her toward the rest of the group. "My name is Eresa. Sharpner is my fellow blond—" Said blonde leered at her legs, giving her the creeps.

"Erm, I already know Videl and Gohan," Hotaru interjected hesitantly and the group blinked in surprise. Gohan blushed slightly.

"How do you know me; and Gohan, for that matter?" Videl asked cautiously. Hotaru gulped and looked down at her shoes.

"We met at a charity event three years ago… Your dad was flirting with one of my guardians." Videl concentrated, trying to remember. "I remember now, a blonde came up and socked him right in the jaw." She smirked. Then it vanished. "But how do you know mystery boy here?" Gohan rolled his eyes at the term while Hotaru went to answer.

"Gohan was the first one to come up and introduce himself to me. And that was during lunch." Before anything more could be said, the bell rang and the coach came in to start the class. "All right maggots! Gather around!"

* * *

The school day ended. Gym was a disaster; not only did she trip a lot playing basketball, but her team did nothing but berate her skills. Honestly, she was better at baseball due to her use of her weapon in Senshi form, not to mention dancing, again due to being one of the legendary Sailor Senshi. _'I wonder if there is a dance club, or team here,_' the brunette thought idly as she walked home, nearly missing stepping on her cat's tail as was he waited for her at the school ground's gate.

"Woah! Easy there Hotaru, one might think you have been spending too much time with Makoto." Hotaru startled, blinking as the tabby leapt onto his ward's shoulder. "There is a disturbance in the shopping district. I think it is time for Saturn to make her presence known before we awaken the other senshi once again."

Immediately, Hotaru took off. "What do you mean by 'once again' Titan?! I thought Chibi-Usa would remember everything!" The cat shook his head as he ran alongside the girl, leading her in the correct direction of the Youma.

"I mean, the silver crystal inside her is not yet awakened. The events that happened in our time caused a ripple effect, changing our future. You never know what repercussions time travel will have. That's why we have Pluto."

They came to an abrupt halt as they heard screaming. "Now would be a good time to Henshin kid." Hotaru nodded. Ducking into an alley she took out her henshin pen.

"Saturn Power MAKE-UP!" A dark maroon haze covered her body as silver and purple stars swirled around her as if she were a vortex. Her clothing disappeared, the multi-colored stars morphing into a white leotard with maroon bows, one at the back of her waist and the other at her chest sporting a white and silver-spiked starburst crystal, a dark plum pleated miniskirt ending high to mid-thigh, a matching sailor scarf, and white, elbow-length gloves with three-tier purple ribbons adorning the top. A violet choker materialized around her neck; knee high, dark purple, low heel laced boots adorned her dainty feet, and on her forehead a purple, stylized mixture of a lowercase 't' and 'h' appeared only to be covered up by a golden tiara with a lavender amethyst in the center. Finally, the pen grew in length and width into her weapon—a six foot staff with a wicked curved blade, shaped to almost form two crescents, one half as long at the other and facing the center almost forming a cat's eye. The Silence Glaive.

"Let's go Titan," The Sailor Senshi of destruction and rebirth took to the roof tops, leaping from one to another until they reached their destination.

Soon they found the youma at a small park, and as it turned out, Videl as well. The girl was unconscious, her heart crystal floating above her lifeless body.

"We got the heart crystal we need; now our master can be revived! Youkiro! Devourer that human!" a pink-haired woman said as she picked up the crystal. As ordered, a wrinkled, drooling, hairless fox-like creature made to swallow Videl whole.

"No!" the lone Senshi called, "Saturn Silence Wall!" A barrier flickered into existence, covering the girl and effectively holding back the monster.

"What's this?!" The scantily clad woman let out an angry growl at being interrupted, looking up into the tree where the Senshi stood.

"How dare you steal people's hearts with no regard for the life and love it holds? I don't know who your master is but I will put a stop to you."

"Who are you!?" With a graceful flip, Hotaru leapt out of the tree tops.

"I am Sailor Saturn," she announced upon landing. "Soldier of Destruction and Rebirth, and you dared to cross me."

The woman sneered. "Youkiro! Destroy her!" The demon changed direction and charged at the young, violet-haired girl.

"Saturn Press Crusher!" Hotaru shouted, aiming her glaive at the demon. Within seconds a violet orb formed and shot out from her glaive, rings resembling the planet Saturn with dark waves trailing behind it as it soared across the distance and destroyed the youma upon impact.

The act and ease of killing the monster had the woman turning to make a run for it, only to come face to face to a man in a green tunic, black fighter's leggings, white gloves and boots, orange cape and, a rather strange orange helmet. "Halt, Evil Doer."

The phrase had Saturn pausing to give the man a strange look. "I saw the whole battle and I believe you should give that crystal thing back to Miss Satan. I am the Great Sayaman. I suggest you turn yourself in right now and you won't get hurt."

The woman scoffed. "Fat chance, freak." Before she could blink, the blade of Saturn's glaive came down to her throat, pressing firmly against the vulnerable spot.

"Give him the crystal so he can return it to the girl," Saturn said coldly. Swallowing thickly, the woman did as she was told, shakily handing over the crystal. Once it was in safe hands, Hotaru had only one last thing to say. "Saturn Silence Mirror." For a split second, the woman's shocked, furious gaze locked with Hotaru before she was then trapped within a dark mirror. Saturn crushed it with the base of her glaive without a second thought, causing the supernatural woman to blink out of existence. There was a moment's of heavy silence before Sayaman spoke.

"Why did you kill her?" he asked softly. Saturn shook her head.

"I will explain later, but first, let's get that heart crystal back into this girl's body." Gently lifting the crystal from Sayaman's hands, she walked over to Videl, kneeling down onto one knee as she replaced the crystal where it belonged. Taking a breath, she began to heal the damage done to the Satan heir to help the recovery process. When Videl started to come to, Titan quietly suggested it was time to make themselves scarce. Saturn nodded and leapt into the trees moving silently, Titan trailing right behind her. A look up found Sayaman flying above her. Finding a secluded part of the park, Saturn slowed to a stop, Titan pausing at her side. Sayaman landed a polite distance in front of her, saying nothing but waiting.

"I killed that woman because she was not human," Saturn began to explained, her tone soft but even. "She was a supernatural being taking the form of a human. No terrestrial prison would hold her and her kind does not reform. Not without the power of my Princess, Princess Serenity. And her powers haven't awakened yet. I had to kill her, unless you wanted more human's to die." Sayaman slowly nodded.

"Who are you?" he then asked, and Saturn could feel his eyes boring into her from behind the shade of his helmet.

"I am Sailor Saturn," she answered quietly. "For now though, we must depart. I expect for us to run into each other again? Against these youma, to see what they want with people's heart crystals?" Sayaman nodded.

"Until next time."

* * *

Finite (Debating on whether or not to make this a short story or not) YES I am back in the game after a decade! As you can see my writing style has changed dramatically from when I was 14. Reasons why I haven't posted anything: High-school, boyfriends, graduation, work, marriage, hubby is in the military (hence the name change from foxylilraven for all my older readers) so moving every three years, (I will be moving again in a month and a half to Hawaii ALOHA!), and I have a three year old daughter. So yes I have a life- but I am working on several projects and once settled in Oahu I should be able to post them. Read and review! please no flames but CONSTRUCTIVE comments are welcome.

Sango-chan


End file.
